


Kerberos on My Mind

by mediocre_timing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Bassist Keith, I don't actually know if it could be classified as rock but we'll stick to it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pilot Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Ryou is Shiro's musician twin, Technically the Kerberos Mission, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_timing/pseuds/mediocre_timing
Summary: Shiro's brother, Ryou, had been determined to make it big with his band Flight to Kerberos and Shiro was trying to fly to Kerberos-- they both managed to succeed, but while Ryou had managed to get past scandals, Shiro is still trying to cope with the flashing "pilot error" that follows him everywhere.Or "the band au that hit me in a 6am haze".





	Kerberos on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm churning out content whenever an idea pops into my head so let's see where that takes us as I continue to figure out how AO3 works and I walk straight into Writer's Block.

When Shiro was in high school, his brother had tried to start a band and it had lasted a lot longer than all of Ryou’s other projects combined. The process had started the moment Ryou burst into his room with a battered notebook demanding for help with a name. The scowl taking residence on his brother's face said he wasn't going to be able to get out of it, Shiro took a deep breath and prepared himself for the hours to come.

 

“How about Ryou and the Vandals?”

“This is the third variation of Ryou and the group of things. Would the other members be okay with you stealing the spotlight?” Scanning the list proved there were at least four more of the same types of names, it was clear what Ryou favored and he had been the one to write them all in his atrocious green pen. 

 

“I’m the lead singer!” A flick to his forehead made Ryou’s huffed out complain come out louder.

 

“Lead singer not the lead role, let’s look at the other options...King Cream?” Grimacing, Shiro grabbed the red marker and scribbled out the suggestion.  

“I meant the food not  _ you know _ .”

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know.”

 

That afternoon the two brothers had spent hours over the notebook, crossing out ideas and tweaking others, gradually growing frustrated as they turned down each other’s ideas. Where Shiro turned Ryou’s “Megatorch” and “Torch Popping Vandals”, Ryou became a bobble-head shaking his head in disagreement at “Disciples of Jupiter” and “October Dream”. 

 

“At least my names sound cool! Yours sound so boring.”

“Boring? Last time I checked you geeked out over Jupiter because it’s your favorite planet! Besides you’re starting the band this month, it’s an October dream becoming a reality.”

 

After another hour spent bickering, they decided to take a break by watching a documentary about space, the one of the few things the Shirogane brothers liked. Ryou had propped his legs on the coffee table as Shiro draped his legs over the armrest of the couch, after a growth spurt they were unable to rest their legs on the cushions at the same time without an argument ensuing about who was taking up more space.  The documentary had been recently released by one of their favorite directors, Abraham Kinkade, and the brothers were entranced from the opening scene-- an aerial shot of the Galaxy Garrison-- to the closing credits. During those two hours, the brothers had commented tirelessly until they both came to an abrupt stop, gasping at Commander Iverson’s interview.

 

“Yes, that’s right, it’s not going to happen any time soon, but we’re hoping to send a team to Kerberos.”

“Kerberos!” Both beamed at each other as if though they simultaneously had an epiphany Ryou had a band name and Shiro an aspiration for his life and that was how Flight to Kerberos debuted.

 

That October the Shirogane brothers spent hours hunched over the kitchen table, one scribbling down lyrics and the other studying for his entrance exam into the Galaxy Garrison until their grandpa told them to head to bed. Their jobs didn't promise a fortune, but they offered enough that Ryou managed to buy a used, but in good shape, microphone and Shiro was looking into the costs of a Garrison uniform. Needless to say, Shiro had to save up more, no longer able to go his favorite cinema in order to be certain he would be able to afford one uniform set. They had grown apart at the start of high school as they tried to figure out where they fit in, joining different clubs and their schedules never matched up. While they both worked on their own projects, they grew close again in admiring each other’s determination. A few after weeks after the birth of Flight to Kerberos did Shiro get to meet Ryou’s band members, tugged away from Matt’s side in the living room into the Holt’s garage.

 

“Matt already met everyone and you haven’t!”

 

“Because he lives here.” In the beginning Matt flooded Shiro with complaints about the ruckus, his texts often contained more angry emojis than actual words and one time he swore the band would disband within months. Fortunately for Matt and Ryou’s ego did the band settle down, growing comfortable with each other instead of yelling at each other

“And because he’s supportive of Pidge’s dream.” 

“I’ve been supportive too, may I remind you that I helped pick a band name?”  The grip on Shiro’s arm tightened as they stood outside the garage as Ryou opened the door, popping his head in before shoving Shiro in.

 

“Meet Flight to Kerberos!” As a senior, Shiro didn’t know many underclassmen or juniors unless Ryou had introduced them and that had been the case for his first meeting with the band. The only person Shiro recognized was Katie, or Pidge as she was playfully dubbed by the Holts and close friends, who sat behind the drums tapping lightly on the cymbals. “Guys, this is my brother--”

 

“Takashi Shirogane!” Shock registered on the twins' faces at the outburst, the person responsible for it moved forward extending a hand. He was lanky, but he didn’t seem fazed moving around with the additional weight of a guitar. Blue eyes sparkled with recognition as a smile threatened to split his face, one would think Shiro and him were close friends meeting up after years of being separated, but Shiro had no idea who he was. “You’re  _ the  _ Takashi Shirogane.”

 

“Aaaand Lance plays the guitar.” Even with the aid of Ryou’s interjected comment Shiro still looked lost.

“I didn’t believe Ryou when he said you were twins, but the resemblance...wow.” Lance’s hand went up higher as if though he planned on swiping at their faces to see if one would pop out of existence. “Identical. I don’t get it, why don’t people have the hots for you, Ryou?”

“Taka here is the forbidden fruit, a senior who nobody can take out on a date. If I knew getting held back would come back to bite me in the ass this much to the point where everyone pines after my  _ identical  _ brother and ignores me because I’m a junior, I would’ve tried harder freshman year.” 

Instead of letting Ryou go off on a tangent about his terrible experience in Biology Shiro took Lance’s hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you.”  

 

Lance smiled widened, but he didn’t get to say anything because Ryou took the chance to shove him aside and pulling Shiro toward the next member. He was tall and he was-- he was  _ stammering.  _ “This is Hunk who also has a man crush on you.” That made Hunk frown, regrouping himself and moving his fingers away from the keyboard.

“I do not, I  _ admire  _ him.” He finally turned to Shiro, clearing his throat. “I just, I think it’s amazing that you want to join the Galaxy Garrison, it’s been my dream since...forever. I wouldn’t be a pilot, no sir, but I’d love to work as an engineer there.”

 

“That’s wonderful, I hope to see you there.” It was genuine and that seemed to put Hunk at ease, his back no longer ramrod straight. Barely hearing the “you too”, Shiro was tugged again to the final member and his first thought was: brooding teen.

“And this is the bassist, Keith.” Where Lance was enthusiastic and Hunk anxious, Keith was indifferent. A nod was his equivalent of a handshake and Shiro wasn’t going to push it.

Later Shiro finally got to hear the band play and he declared himself their first official fan-- Matt was still trying to get over the headaches they had caused him.

 

🚀                                                                                         🚀                                                                                                                      🚀  
  


Sometimes Shiro brought them snacks, leftovers from his study session with Matt, but none of the members complained as they grabbed handfuls of chips and chugged down the Capri Suns, they didn't seem to mind befriending him. Shiro was already close to Pidge, almost viewing her as a younger sister, but he was able to bond more with Lance and Hunk when the band was on a break, the trio playing Mario Kart until their fingers ached. Keith...well, he was a different ballpark. There hadn’t been an opportunity for the two connect with how concentrated they were on their own tasks or how the other members were overwhelming compared to how Keith almost intentionally made himself in the background.

 

One chilly weekend Ryou had called the band over without informing Shiro then decided to go grocery shopping with their grandpa for snacks they desperately needed and that’s how Shiro found himself opening the door for Keith. The two stared at each other, Shiro’s brain trying to switch from his dream to coherent human and Keith taking in Shiro’s rare disheveled state. 

 

“Hey, Ryou said we were going to hang out.” Nodding absently minded, Shiro gestured Keith in and led him to the living room.

“He’s not here, want something to drink?”

“No thank you.” 

 

Keith had taken seat on the couch and Shiro sat next to him, scooting his papers over to his side. They sat in silence as Shiro studied and Keith’s eyes stayed locked on his phone’s screen. Surprisingly, Keith spoke up first, startling Shiro enough to draw his attention away from his notes, it managed to make him feel more alert.

 

“Ryou said you helped him with a song...Let’s Run Away to Venus?”

Picking at lint on his sweatpants, Shiro shrugged. “Yeah, he want a fuzzy feeling song and I guess I was his best candidate.”

 

“I liked it.” Ignoring the gruff tone of Keith’s voice, Shiro smiled at Keith’s red ears that only turned redder by the second. It was cute. Their conversation went from talking about Ryou’s obsession over perfecting lyrics to miscellaneous things like what Pokemon cards they had managed to collect.

 

“Luxray is cute, Keith!”

“Clearly you haven’t seen a Houndoom before.”

“Just admit you’re a dog person.”

“It’s not a matter of being a dog person, he’s simply cuter.”

 

They were unable to finish their debate as Ryou barged in with the rest of the band in tow, Keith clamped up and Shiro greeted the other members as he headed up to his room.

The next time they were alone was when a practice session had wrong, Ryou’s tongue slipped an offhand comment, sounding sharper in the circumstances which made everyone storm off in different directions. Everyone but Keith who had stayed in the garage, holding his bass. Matt grunted out something about teens before going to search for Pidge. Shiro was too exhausted to look for Ryou, too worn out to handle his brother’s complaints so he remained sitting on the overturned bucket. 

Peering up from underneath his fringe, Shiro watched Keith closely. “Want me to leave?”

“Why would I want-- stay here, doesn’t matter to me.”

The tension left from the argument was still present making Shiro shift uncomfortably. Keith sighed and continued to strum his guitar, it wasn’t the usual silence they were used to experiencing. As Shiro made a move to leave, the bassist spoke up again.

 

“We finally got a gig, our first gig, and everyone is so stressed about it that they’ll probably tear each other apart before the audience does. It’s a big deal, but it’s not a concert, Shiro. If we can’t handle the pressure of something this small, I don’t think we’ll ever make it big.”

“The actual mission to Kerberos is still being planned, but Flight to Kerberos is ready for blast off and it’s going to be a success. I believe you’re all capable of pulling through, I promise I’ll talk to Ryou. I know you guys are going to be huge.”

 

Keith smiled, seemingly content with that reassurance. Shiro was in the middle of typing a passive aggressive message to Ryou when he heard a whisper in the gruff tone he had grown used to hearing. “Your flight to Kerberos is going to be a success too.”


End file.
